plus_ultrabnharpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanna Fujikawa
Kanna Fujikawa is a Third Year at UA High School. She is close with Erica Veltyne. Appearance Kanna's appearance in almost mythological. She has narrow eyes with eye cheekbones, with neatly trimmed eyebrows. She wears red lipstick, and her canines are larger and more pronounced, appearing as fangs. Two curved horns jut out from her temples and back, pointing upwards behind her head. Her ears are pointed. Body-wise she is tall and muscular, being one who works out almost daily. Her body is toned, with noticeably defined abdominal muscles and strong-looking arms. Thanks to her quirk, Four Arms, she has exactly that; another set of shoulders, jutting out just beneath the second. Her hero outfit consists of a bordered jade-colored collared Crop-Top, ending before her shoulders to show off her physique. She wears loose-fitting pants, tucking into knee-high boots that are protected with plates. On each hand she wears thick, fingerless gauntlets that were outfitted with electromagnets by Kokoroki. Backstory Born in Kyoto to two nurturing parents. Kanna has always had the blood of a hero coursing through her veins. She’s never been the type to stand by when she noticed something wrong. Even from a young age she was very vocal, speaking up against injustices and inequalities among friends and strangers alike. She has a permanent muscle injury in her upper-left shoulder, mostly healed but remains a point of weakness for her. This injury was received during an unsuccessful attempt at rescuing a civilian from a collapsing building on her own, at the age of 13. While attempting to hold up rubble, she moved and her shoulder gave out, and the two had to be rescued by an actual hero. This only inspires her more; her injury is a permanent reminder not to get too cocky, and to keep herself focused and grounded. Personality Kanna is a driven and focused person. She has her eyes always on the future, and a need to succeed. She's got a sense of humor, often poking fun at her classmates or at situations. She's got an underlying fire, one that shows in her rigorous training and confidence in her abilities. She desires little more than to please her overbearing mother, and to be in a position to enjoy life. Quirk and Abilities [[Four Arms|'Four Arms']]: Kanna's quirk has given her two sets of normal arms, one just below the other. Each arm has a full range of motion, and she also has above-average strength and speed. Additionally, Kanna's touch decreases the weight of things she touches, by a factor of 12.5% for each hand. Grabbing with all four hands, she can decrease an object (or person's weight) by half. Named Techniques * Jade Whirlwind: Kanna grabs her opponent with all four hands, lifts them using her quirk's weight reduction, and starts spinning. She does four full revolutions, and then she lifts her opponent into a fifth revolution and then swings them down with all her power into the ground. * Jade Burst: Kanna charges forward and delivers an incredibly powerful short rush of punches to a targets weak points, alternating her upper and lower sets of hands to dish out constant and impressive pain. She finishes with a full-body-twisting, double-fisted haymaker. During the windup and swing she screams “Jaaaaade Burst!” Stats Equipment Hero Outfit: The cloth sections of her outfit have inter-woven kevlar, capable of stopping small-caliber bullets. Her boots are heavy and weighted, as are her thickly-armored heavy gauntlets. * Electromagnetic Grips: Each of her gauntlets were outfitted by Kokoroki to contain electromagnets, to assist her in keeping grip on anything metallic. * Propulsion Boots: Kanna's boots have propulsion systems with limited fuel, allowing her to reach near-triple her normal jumping height. Trivia * Kanna is the eldest of 5 children. * Her name is written with the Kanji for Stong Calm (侃凪)